Fun in the snow
by Danni1989
Summary: Nathan and Haley go to Colorado with her parents on vacation.  Nathan is finally able to make good on his promise to teach Haley how to snowboard.  Set in season 2.  Slightly AUish. Summary sucks but give it a shot.  read and review.  a fluffy oneshot


Just a little one shot that just came to me when watching season 1 a couple days ago and watching the snow fall outside. Hope you enjoy it. Just a bit of fluff. Read and review

I own nothing.

* * *

"I cant believe we've been married this long already." Haley said as she laid by her husbands side in the bed they shared.

"Yeah. I cant believe you've put up with me this long." he said. He was about to lean in and kiss her when the phone started ringing.

"Stupid phone." he said as he got out of bed to go and answer it. He came back a couple seconds later handing the phone to her.

"It's your parents." he whispered. She took the phone from his hand and held it to her ear.

"Hello." she greeted. "Haley Bop. Its mom and dad." her mom greeted.

"Yeah. How are you?" Haley asked.

"Great. But that's not why I've called. We're going to Colorado to grandma's cabin in the mountains and wanted to invite you and hubby along." she said.

"I havent been there in years." Haley enthused.

"Talk to hubs and get back to me dear." Lydia instructed.

"Okay. I'll call you back in a few minutes." she told her mom before hanging up.

"What did your mom want?" Nathan asked curiously.

"She wanted to invite us to Colorado for the week off school." she said.

"oh." Nathan answered.

"Well think of it this way, you can finally make good on your promise to teach me to snowboard." she said.

"Let's go to Colorado." Nathan enthused excitedly.

A few days later, everyone arrived at Haley's family's cabin in Colorado.

"Alright there are 4 bedrooms. Your father and I get one, Vivian and her husband get one, Matt and his wife get one and all the little kids get one so they aren't in the way. Quinn you can have the single bed in the study, Nathan and Haley can have the pullout in here." Lydia divided up rooms.

"This is nice, my parents are putting us out here to minimize any "funny business." she told him softly.

"Good plan." Nathan said.

"They're sneaky. My parents." Haley told him. Nathan and Haley stacked their suitcase in the closet while everyone else unpacked in their rooms.

"So since this is our bedroom for the next week, there should be no problem if I do this?" he asked pulling her onto the couch on his lap.

"Nope." she said as she kissed him hungrily.

"You are really getting good at that." Haley said around his mouth. They were really getting into their make out session when a little voice interrupted them.

"Aunt Haley why are you sitting on that boys knee?" the little girl asked.

"Oh Morgan, this is my husband." she tried explaining.

"Oh. Mommy wanted me to ask if you and Nathan were coming snowboarding?" she asked.

"Yeah. Are you coming?" Haley asked.

"No, I have to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa." she sulked.

"Oh that sucks. Well we'll toboggan later. Deal?" she said.

"Pinky swear?" the little girl said extending her pinky.

"Pinky swear." Haley confirmed linking her finger with the little girls. Haley stood up and went to get all bundled up. Nathan followed her, and laughed as she put on 2 sweaters, and 3 pairs of socks on top of everything else she was wearing.

"What?" she asked when she saw him laughing.

"You do realize that we arent in the arctic right. It's not that cold out." he told her.

"There is snow on the ground. It's cold." she defended.

"Alright." he said, as he pulled on his ski pants and boots. After everyone was done, they walked towards the hill. Haley's parents had snowboards and boots for everyone. Haley's other brother didn't come and his stuff fit Nathan perfectly. Haley had never used her stuff.

"So you're going to help me right?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll never leave you're side." he told her.

"Good." she replied. She panicked slightly when they got to the hill.

"Nathan we are going down this?" she asked.

"Hales, this is the bunny hill. Everyone else is going up further." he said pointing to the others continuing up the hill.

"Okay. I can do this." she told herself. He showed her how to click the board into place and demonstrated how to turn and stop.

"That's pretty much the basics so now just go down the hill." he instructed. She took a deep breath and started going down the hill. She was enjoying it and was doing pretty good, until the hill got a little steep at the end.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Make me stop. Nathan help." she yelled. She was on flat ground but still couldn't stop.

"Why wont this stupid thing stop. Ahhhh help." she called. She saw a huge snow bank coming up very quickly, and knew that one way or another she was going to stop now.

"Nathan! I cant stop this thing!" she yelled. Nathan couldn't stop laughing at the top, he couldn't believe just how athletically challenged she was. This really took the cake, she couldn't even figure out how to stop a snowboard. It was hilarious. Luckily for Haley she found a hanging tree branch before she met the snow bank and she grabbed onto it. Grabbing onto the branch not only somehow made her feet come out from under her, it also caused a whole bunch of snow to fall onto her head.

"I hate snowboarding." she muttered. Nathan seining what happened, decided to go down and check on his wife, knowing she wouldn't be grumpy now.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" he asked when he stopped expertly at her side.

"How do you think. I fell, and I'm covered in snow." she told him.

"Okay, let me help you up." he told her holding out his hand. Gratefully she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Do you wanna try again?" he asked.

"Might as well, it cant get any worse than that." she told him. Once they made it to the top of the hill, Haley went again. This time about halfway down she hit a rut in the snow, and fell down the rest of the hill. Once she stopped rolling, she laid in the middle of the hill, intent on letting Nathan come and rescue her.

"Ow." she whined. Seeing her tumble, he came down the hill as fast as he could and went to her side.

"Baby are you okay?' he asked concerned.

"Yeah. I am never snowboarding again. I'm cold, wet, and sore." she said glaring at him.

"I can fix all of that. " he said holding out his hand again.

"You better." she told him.

"That was quite the fall Hales." he told her. Haley pulled out her cell phone, by some miracle they had cell phone reception up there, and told her brother that they were heading back to the cabin.

"ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." she muttered every step she took.

"It wasn't that bad." Nathan said laughing at her.

"It wasn't that bad. I fell down a freaking hill, and I used muscles today that I didn't even know I had." she said grumpily.

"How about if I carry you." he suggested.

"Oooh. I'll like that." she told him smiling. He picked her up bridal style, having some evil plan formulating in his head. When he saw what he was looking for, he picked up his pace.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I see a snow bank over there with your name on it." he said purposely walking to the sizeable pile of snow.

"No. No. Nathan. Please." she begged. Not listening to a word she said, he dropped her in the snow. An audible grunt came from Haley's mouth. She pulled herself out of the snow a couple minutes later only to find Nathan doubled over in the snow laughing. She smirked and grabbed a huge handful of snow and started forming a snowball.

"You think that was funny?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said between laughs.

"Yeah?" she said whipping the snow ball at him.

"No you didn't." he said before picking up a pile of snow, effectively starting the snow war.

Jimmy and Lydia watched from the window, grinning at how happy they're youngest daughter looked. Yes they married very young, but they seemed to be happy. And that was all that mattered. He watched at Nathan effectively put an end to the snowball war when he yet again dropped Haley in a huge pile of snow.

"You really need to stop that." she panted, as she fought to stand up in the snow.

"Really? You ready to go inside?' he asked.

"Definitely. My body is turning into an icicle." she said.

"I could warm you up." he said suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you could, but that's not going to happen because my parents are in there, and there is something taboo about having sex when you're parents are in the same house as you." she told him.

"I wasn't even suggesting that. I was honest to God only suggesting at the worst a nice bath together, at the most innocent a relaxing break in the hot tub." he defended.

"The hot tub sounds nice." she sighed.

"Good lets go." he said holding out his hand to pull her out of the snow bank that was bigger than her. They brushed the snow off themselves before walking into the house.

"We're going to take a dip in the hot tub." Haley said walking into one of the bedrooms to change into a swimsuit. Nathan followed close behind her. Once they were changed they walked outside, and Haley wrapped her robe even tighter around her in the cold air. As quick as they could they hopped into the hot water and just relaxed. Nathan started rubbing his foot up and down her leg and the friction was driving her crazy.

"Nathan you really need to stop that." she told him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked as he continued brushing further and further up her thigh.

"Because we are so not having sex in this hot tub, with my parents just inside the cabin." she said.

"Yet again you are misinterpreting my intentions." he told her with a smirk.

"Yeah right, there is no misinterpreting anything you do. You aren't very covert." she said.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, as he moved across the tub towards her, effectively trapping her between his body and the edge of the hot tub. She leaned in to kiss him hotly, her tongue tracing the seam of his lips. He moaned in her mouth at the sensations. They continued making out feverishly and only broke apart for the occasional breath.

"Hot tub!" they heard someone yell. Haley pushed Nathan off of her just as Matt, and Quinn jumped in the hot tub.

"Damn it." Nathan muttered quietly.

"We so saw that torrid make out session little sister." Quinn noted. Haley's face went a deep red color and Nathan smirked at her.

"Yeah you two there are children present. Safe that stuff for the bedroom. Oh wait you don't got a bedroom." Matt said smirking.

"we'll save if for when we get home." she told Matt.

"Okay, ew. Not an image I wanted in my head. You're my baby sister." he told her trying to shake away the image of his baby sister having sex.

"You brought it up." she said nonchalantly.

The next morning, Haley made good on her promise to Morgan to take her tobogganing.

"This ought to be fraught with peril." she told Nathan as they followed Morgan to the hill.

"Should be. But I'm sure you can find a way to make tobogganing dangerous." he said smirking.

"Shut up." she responded, gently smacking his arm.

"Ow. Morgan! Aunt Haley hurt me." he whined running up to stand beside Morgan.

"That's okay Uncle Nathan. I'll protect you." she said taking his hand.

"Did you hear that Hales. She's gonna protect me." he said grinning.

"Morgan. Why are you helping Nathan?" Haley whined to her niece.

"Because Nathan is hot. I have to help him because he's hot." she tried to explain. Haley's mouth dropped open at hearing her five year old niece say her husband was hot. "Alright. I guess that's a good reason. Nathan is pretty hot." Haley relented. Once they arrived at the hill, Morgan took her sled from Nathan and immediately slid down the hill.

"You're turn Mrs Scott." Nathan said pointing the other sled down by his feet.

"Come with me. There's enough room for two." she pointed at the sled.

"Alright." he said taking a seat on the sled and moving back to make room for her on the sled. She took a seat down in between his legs and he pushed them down the hill. He rested his hand on her hip as they soared down the hill.

"Yay Haley and Nathan!" Morgan cheered as they came to a stop beside her.

"Let's do that again." Haley said standing up.

"Can I ride down with you guys?" Morgan asked.

"Sure. I'm sure we can fit you too." he said and started dragging the sleds up behind him. The rest of the week went on like that. Everyone in a blissful kind of happiness. And Haley wasn't sure how it happened, but that week in the snow, somehow made her fall even more in love with her husband. Everyone was sitting around the fire, they're final night there. They were telling stories and just enjoying being together in general. Haley had never been happier. She had everything she could ever want right here. She was leaning into Nathan, as Matt told some family stories. She could stay there forever, listening to her brother's stories and laying with Nathan's arms wrapped around her. This was Haley's own personal heaven. She would never have thought in a million years that her life would come together in a cabin in the middle of Colorado, cuddled up in her mans arms. She had never been happier.


End file.
